Talk:The Edgemaster/@comment-4080028-20160325185847
Hey there, nice to meet you and welcome to the wiki. Being the curious type and the one responsible for lookig over new characters, crews and so on, I've been checking out your pages, and for the most part they seem pretty clever and imaginative. Nice work so far! However, I unfortunately have to step in to address some concerns I see with this character, one of which is something that was already brought up by fellow Uber Committee member, Yumoz, which it seems you kindly complied with. Thank you for that by the way. Now, to put it simply, you still can't have the Edgemaster pull off all those outlandish stunts that you kindly removed from the crew strength section of The Edgy Pirates' page. Meaning if you intend for this to be taken seriously, the Edgemaster cannot have reasonably defeated every single Marine he fought in the Battle of Yosakume Island without suffering some kind of loss (like losing a limb, being beaten to near-death, losing comrades, etc.) Even then, considering you have 40,000 Marines against one guy, including 20 Commodores (who aren't exactly pushovers from what we've seen, as Smoker was once a Commodore himself) and a Vice Admiral, who're tough enough to provide a good challenge for people like Luffy or some of the Whitebeard Pirates. Essentially, the odds are way too stacked against the Edgemaster for him to have conceivably won at all. He may be smarter, stronger and more skilled than the grunts, but he's still got 21 equally talented Marines to compete with and thousands of men outnumbering him. The whole thing just looks way too unrealistic from this wiki's perspective, and considering our main objective here is to follow and co-exist with how the manga and anime were written and portrayed, that means you'd have to seriously tone things down by a good margin. The rest probably speaks for itself, since it's pretty obvious why and how none of the other feats could be accomplished. Things like destroying the Marines' base, sleeping with their wives, watching DBZ, and somehow arresting law enforcement with ease when the Edgemaster himself is a wanted criminal. None of this at all can really fly on our wiki, no matter where you put it I'm afraid. The 2nd thing I want to bring up is the fact he seems to know what and where the One Piece is, and seems to know about the Void Century and how to read the poneglyphs. Again, to avoid changing anything in the story itself, no character on this wiki is allowed to decipher the Poneglyphs, as Nico Robin is the only known remaining person alive who seems to be able to. Since she's the only one, it understandably breaks the logic set up by the One Piece world to have someone else do the same thing. In fact, the only way the Edgemaster would have known about the One Piece and the Void Century is if he was a former member of the Roger Pirates, which you haven't exactly pointed out at all so far. And then there's this Edgehaki ability which has me confused. If it isn't using Haki, why is it under the Haki section and considered similar to Haki? Also please do be careful about how you treat Haki with your characters. We know very little about Haki thus far and so we can't assume it can do anything, so I beg that you refrain from going too far with what can and can't be done with Haki. If you're unsure about what's allowable and what isn't, please feel free to visit our rules page, which should catch you up to speed on everything here. I highly recommend doing so before you continue making pages. And with that, I urge you to make the necessary changes to this page as well. Please remove the problems addressed under Major Battles, and also remove having the Edgemaster read the Poneglyphs. Everything else can be settled with through negotiation and discussion, and if you ever need to talk with me or any of the other users, you can always leave a message on our talk pages or visit us on the chat. We won't mind having pleasant conversations or even helping you out here and there. Hope you enjoy your stay on our wiki. :)